Fall For Anything
by Paigie Pie
Summary: In The Words Of The Script: 'You've Gotta Stand For Something Or You'll Fall For Anything' Oneshot


**Fall For Anything**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter... **

'Why? Why him? Why couldn't I love someone who'd love me back? Am I not good enough that I have to fall in love with the enemy?" Speak of the devil. There he was in all his perfection. His white-blonde hair covering those dazzling gray eyes, as he walked into the great hall every girl sighed. Harry sighed too, his heart pounding against his chest. He knew those girls had a better chance of dating Draco Malfoy then he did. Even Millicent Bulfrode had a better chance.

Harry decided a while ago that he was finally going to tell Draco just how he felt. Now it was Christmas and Draco was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays for the first time. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he'd be fine; they didn't need to stay. Ron and Hermione had been reluctant to leave and spend the holidays with the Weasleys and then they finally agreed. The next day he waved them off and went back to the dorms the only other one of his roommates staying was Neville Longbottom.

At dinner in The Great Hall Harry noticed that Blaise and Draco were the only Slytherins, besides some first years, to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry got enough courage to walk over to the Slytherin table and stop at Draco and Blaise.

"Yes Potter?" Draco asked.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry replied, suddenly very nervous and about to walk away when Draco said "Sure"

They left The Great Hall and walked outside near The Lake. Draco turned to Harry and said "Talk"

Harry blurted out in one breath "Iloveyou"

Draco looked puzzled then said "Repeat... But Slower..."

"I. Love. You. Draco. Malfoy." Harry repeated much slower. Draco looked surprised. Harry started to turn away knowing he was just probably going to make fun of him but Draco caught his arm and to his surprise; Draco kissed him and not gently either. Harry could feel Draco's tongue running along his bottom lip begging for entrance, Harry opened his mouth and Draco forced his tongue in, as their tongues battled for dominance, Draco put his hand behind Harry's neck for more access and Harry put his fingers in Draco's hair, dragging his head down. Slowly Draco pulled away and gently gave Harry a kiss. "Oh you wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that for," Draco said, breathlessly, then he added "I love you too Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes, and asked him; "Exactly how long have you wanted to do that?"

"Hmm... I guess since about... 3rd year?" Draco replied before pulling Harry into another kiss.

The next morning when Harry woke up, he saw Neville. Neville was looking at him oddly, just when Harry was about to ask Neville why; Neville said "Harry… Is it true you're going out with Malfoy?" Harry was stunned. How'd he know? No one knew... Harry's expression must have shown this cause Neville said "I overheard Zabini and Malfoy talking about you then Malfoy said you two kissed. Then I realized maybe that's why when you came back to the dorms last night you had that huge goofy smile…"

"Oh" Replied Harry. "Have you told anyone?" Harry added.

"No. I figured you want to" Neville replied. Harry and Neville talked for a while after that and then decided they should go to The Great Hall for lunch. As they were walking they ran into Blaise, he told Harry that Draco wanted to meet him in The Room of Requirement after dinner Christmas night.

On Christmas Day Harry and Neville walked down to the Common Room. They picked up their presents. Harry got the usual Weasley jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hogwarts: A History a newer version from Hermione, a Quidditch set from Ron and a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products from Fred and George. After opening their presents, Neville and Harry went down to The Great Hall for breakfast. Harry looked at Slytherin table and saw that Draco was sitting with Blaise and Pansy. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

That night Harry made his way to The Room of Requirement. When he entered what he saw tore his heart in two; Draco was kissing Pansy so passionately that the two never noticed when Harry started crying and ran out. Harry ran til he got to his bed and cried into his pillow.

After a while, Harry's cries started to soften til all he could hear was his harsh breaths. He then laid there looking at the ceiling thinking. His thoughts didn't help all he saw were flashes of Pansy and Draco… He started crying again all he could think, as he was pulling out a razor he hadn't used for a while and started cutting at his arms, was that Draco lied to him, it wasn't the first time he had lied but this was different…

Telling Draco he loved him had been the most terrifying moment in his life and when Draco said it back he was happy… over the moon happy. Looking back on that now he felt like everything that happened was a lie. With that last thought he put the razor down and looked down at his arms; cuts all over them and blood pouring, he watched with fascination as the blood poured out dripping crimson red and the pain... the pain felt good, it got his mind of Draco. Harry then did a spell to make his arms stop bleeding and a cleaning spell to get rid of all the mess then put bandages around his arms. It was a good thing that his robes would hide the bandages he really didn't want everyone to ask about them.

At breakfast Harry couldn't stop himself from looking at Draco; he was sitting with Blaise and Pansy like he always does, with his blonde hair falling into his eyes laughing at whatever Blaise was saying. Suddenly, Draco was looking at him and he smiled big, Harry looked away feeling like the tears would pour out, and his cuts were stinging, probably from being rubbed against the bandages. Hermione caught that look and had a slight frown on her face. She looked over at Draco and he's smile had faded and was looking at Harry, puzzled. Ron was oblivious as always.

Draco was looking at Harry. He was confused. Harry looked away and didn't smile back he looked like he was going to cry. Draco thought about the night before Harry hadn't shown up at the Room Of Requirement Pansy had instead and thrown herself at Draco kissing him. Draco tried to push her off but he couldn't he kept trying til finally she loosened her grip and he pushed her off.

He yelled at Pansy asking "Why did you kiss me?" She replied saying "Blaise told me you were here and you're meeting Potter. What the hell Draco seriously Potter?" Draco had become angry at this and yelled "Go away Pansy! I love Harry." Pansy left soon after. Draco stayed in the Room Of Requirement til breakfast then he went to The Great Hall.

Before breakfast ended Draco got up from the Slytherin table and made his way over to Harry. When he reached Harry he said "Harry… Can I talk to you?" Harry looked at him, his face looked so sad. "Please?" Draco added. Harry nodded and followed him out to near The Lake.

Draco faced Harry and started the speech he had been thinking about during breakfast, Harry wasn't looking at him. "Harry… Please look at me" Harry looked up. "I don't know what I did to upset you can you please tell me?" Harry said "You kissed Pansy. I went into the Room Of Requirement, you didn't notice me cause you were too busy kissing Parkinson." Harry felt tears run down his face, "I told you I loved you and when we were supposed to meet I find you kissing a girl. You have no idea how much that hurt Draco Malfoy." Draco responded with "We were kissing, but Harry I was trying to get her off me. I spent all of last night in the Room Of Requirement waiting for you and when you didn't I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there, hoping you'd come in at any moment saying you had detention or Quidditch practice. I love you Harry Potter I would never intentionally hurt you. I understand if you don't want to give me another chance I mean I'm nothing… but yeah that's all I've got to say…"

Harry took in those words and just as Draco was going to leave he caught his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip begging for entrance, Draco opened his mouth and Harry forced his tongue in, their tongues battled for dominance, Harry put his hand behind Draco's neck, angling it for more access and Draco put his fingers in Harry's raven black hair, pulling softly. They kept kissing til they heard a throat clearing.

They pulled apart to see Hermione and Ron, both not looking as surprised as Harry and Draco thought they would. Hermione started talking "Harry… Why didn't you tell us? I had to figure it out and Ron… well Ron's clueless so I had to tell him, he was pretty surprised." "Hey!" Ron yelled before mumbling "I am not clueless… just not very observant." To which Hermione replied "They're the same thing Ronald."

"How'd you figure it out?" Harry interrupted before they got into one their fights. Hermione replied "I saw the looks at breakfast I put it together."

"Oh" Harry said.

"So are you two back together now?" Hermione asked. "Yes" Harry and Draco said together. Hermione squealed, then grabbed Ron's wrist saying "We'll leave you two now… go back to doing what you were doing before we interrupted."

As soon as Hermione and Ron were out of seeing distance, Harry pulled Draco into another kiss thinking I could get used to this.

2 days later, Harry was at Quidditch practice. On Sunday Gryffindor would be playing Ravenclaw. Besides Slytherin, Ravenclaw was the next hardest team to beat. Harry was looking for the snitch and suddenly one of the chasers crashed into him, making him fall of his broom. That was the last thing Harry remembered.

When Harry woke up, Draco was there looking anxiously at him. "Oh thank Merlin your awake! You had me really worried." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's arm "Especially when Madam Pomfrey found these." He added lifting the sleeves of Harry's robes where there were no bandages. All you could see on Harry's once unmarked skin was healing cuts. "Do you want to explain this to me?" Draco asked. Harry gulped and said "After I found you and Pansy I didn't want to think about anything else I just wanted to feel pain... that was the only way, plus it stung a bit while it was in the bandages so that also kept my mind off you. I love you and all I wanted then was to hate you... but I couldn't." He felt tears pool in his eyes. Draco was hugging him now saying; "I get it don't worry it's okay... I just couldn't believe you would do something like that." Draco and Harry talked, cuddled and occasionally kissed the rest of that night, til they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Madam Pomfrey went to check on Harry, she was greeted with the site of Harry and Draco. Harry's glasses still on and slightly askew and surprisingly not broken... he had a small smile on his face and his raven black hair was all messy, well more than usual, and it was covering his closed eyes. Laying on his chest cuddled up to him was Draco, his hair was messy and covering his closed eyes he also had a small smile on his face. Madam Pomfrey was going to wake them up but thought better of it so she left the two boys sleep.

After breakfast was finished Hermione and Ron went to the hospital wing to check on Harry. He was awake and getting checked by Madam Pomfrey. Draco was sitting in a chair watching what Madam Pomfrey was doing when Hermione and Ron walked in. He saw Hermione was holding two plates full of food. She gave one to Draco and he immediately started to scarf it down. When Madam Pomfrey was finished she said Harry could return to Gryffindor Dorms when he finished his breakfast while taking his medicine which as Madam Pomfrey said "It doesn't taste good but if you have some food then take it and then finish your breakfast it will take the taste away." She was right as always.

Harry and Draco walked to the Room Of Requirement and just did what they did last night; talking, cuddling and kissing. This time though Draco surprised Harry by kissing his scar and his arm scars, saying "You're even more gorgeous with these scars." To which Harry blushed tomato red...


End file.
